


The Story of Jaune's Harem

by Rwbysona, Summerroserebirth851



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Tease, Explicit Language, Genderbending, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerroserebirth851/pseuds/Summerroserebirth851
Summary: TEAM JNPR come upon a Relic and Even Nora Didn't grab it but for some reason it called out to Jaune and when he picked it up He woke up in a strange world where the Only People there were Boy's! Can Jaune Survive the New World and Get the Relic back and back to Reality or Is he going to Succumb to the Harem that is now the life he now as entered.
Relationships: Apollo/Cupid, Doctor Merlot (RWBY) & Original Character(s), Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Mercury Black/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Percy Jackson/Neptune Vasilliais, Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Hears a Voice and heeds it call but little does he know he's in for the long Haul.

_**Somewhere in the Emerald Forest** _

_"For the last time Nora it was 2 not 5 Ursa"_ Ren says as Team JNPR trek their way to the cave that Jaune and Pyrrha found during initiation training.

_"No its Was and I'm sticking to that"_ Nora says as she trails behind _"Are we almost there yet?"_ she asks.

_"Almost I think?"_ Jaune replies turning back to look at her _"You really exhausted?"_ and laughs.

Nora pouts _"No I just want something to do!"_ and as she said that the Cave appeared and she rushes ahead passing Pyrrha up in front of the group.

_"Heeellloooo"_ Nora yes into the Cave and it echo's. 

As the group regathers their strength a voice called out _"Jaune...."_ and Jaune looks into the cavern as if something was calling him.

He raised his hand to silent the group and called out _"Who is there!?_ " and with getting a response he sighs and Pyrrha looked at him with confusion.

_"OMG Jaune has lost his mind!"_ Nora exclaims and everyone else laughed.

As it became night the group decides to make camp in front of the Cave and decide to head in tomorrow. As the Cracked Moon rises making a white light glow as the group slept the voice called to Jaune again.

_"Jaune....."_ it says and Jaune tries to ignore it till it felt like it was next to him _"Jaune!!!"_ and with that Jaune woke up and not trying to wake the others grab his sword and silently enters the cave.

_Ok now what Voice in my head_ he thought as he goes in and was surprised as there was a light source but no light source.

_"Ok creepy light with no source what else is new"_ he muttered as he goes in further the cave splits in to two paths and Jaune looked at both till the voice came up again,

_"Goes to the left"_ it said

_"Why"_ Jaune asked out loud _"What do you want with me!"_ and waited for a reply but one didn't come. Exactly he thought and decide for the safe bet the voice didn't want to kill him so he takes the right path and as he goes in further the walls start to be more smooth and then start to gather a gold complexion and then Jaune arrived in a wide open room. What is this place he thought until he saw in the middle of the chamber a Weird looking Object.

_"Careful now"_ the voice says and then Jaune actually notice that the floor here was not a floor but an Aura field.

_"Is this your Aura?"_ Jaune asked knowing well it could be and then decides for safety to activate his like he practiced with Pyrrha and As his Aura came to Be he tested the space with one foot and found it solid.

_"Ok why did you choose me?"_ Jaune asked stalling the voice as he starts to walk across the Chasm trying not to lose concentration. the voice didn't respond.

As Jaune reaches the center platform he notices that the object was in a shape of a Dildo the size of what made Jaune blush cause it was bigger then his.

_"Jaune!"_ a voice calls and he looks up to see Pyrrha and the other arriving at the entrance of the Room. But it was to late without realizing it he picked up the object and then A bright light fills the room and he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who like the first chapter More is on its way!!!!!  
> Prompt Day 1: Pancakes or Waffles  
> Prompt Day 2: Old Memories  
> Prompt Day 3: The Voice


	2. My First Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Wakes up to find himself far from home little does he know that things have just begun to get freaky around him. As he Checks into a Place to stay the night he realizes that just maybe locking the door would have been a good idea.

**_Somewhere in Haremlarum_ **

The Person saw Jaune wake-up from under the maple tree his tail swishing and as the watcher watched Jaune they just snickered and preceded to follow him as he made his way towards the town.

The gentleman raised their hand and a monkey came down from the tree and climb on on their shoulder and the person whispered a few words to it and let it run after Jaune knowing that what was coming would be way to fun and with a wave of their hand the gem on his glove glowed and the stranger disappeared know they would see Jaune in the future.

**Jaune**

As I slowly opened my ears I quick used my hands to shade them from the light. _Where am I?_ I thought and look around seeing field that stretched like an Ocean and in the Distance and I take a breath in and didn't smell any thing bad instead I smelled something sweet which seemed to be coming from a Bakery.

As I was looking around I noticed that my Team wasn't here and then start to freak out, that is until I saw the entrance into the kingdom from what it looked like to me comparing it to what it was like at home but this place was even huger!.

As I started into walk to the Castle I then Realized that _there are no girls_ and take a look around only see guys and kids everywhere. 

_What the hell is this place_ I shook the thought out of my head and continued into town where the market place was packed. 

As I get to the Walkway to the Castle I didn't Notice until I saw a familiar Symbol and it was Nora's Emblem and I smile and as I got to the gate the Guards asked for registration and what im doing but after a few minutes I left and thought of how I can get in contact with Nora If she was really here that means the others could be.

As Night was falling I head back into town and Found the Inn and when I brought out my Coin bag and gave then the coins and explained my story and waited till the Innkeeper was skeptical but accepted the payment and I go up the stairs and go to the room I assigned and close the door behind and head to bed.

As I laid there I made a mental note that A. im the only one who touched the Dildo, B. I woke up in a strange world, and C. I can't see the person in power.

After thinking to hard my eyes felt heavy and I passed out.

A few Minutes later I wake up and I see that I'm moving and I try to scream but felt a Cloth in My mouth and as I tried to Move I found myself tied up on a pole getting carried away.

 _"Mmm.. Mmm..."_ I try to get but can and then My guess my head hit a rock cause after that all I saw was black and then I went unconscious.

As I wake up I felt myself in a bed but as I tried to move I couldn't. But what I didn't in account for was I was stripped Down to my Underwear and I try to struggle but it was no use someone wanted me like this for a reason.

As I continued to struggle I eventually heard voices down the tunnel? I couldn't tell were I was the Lighting was to low. I noticed that the bonding material was indeed rope so if there was something sharp I could use to cut it. As I continued to struggle again I felt my Cock start to harden and I willed it to go down but it didn't. 

Suddenly the voices got louder and then two people entered the Room and That's when I realized I recognized the Voices and then to his shook the two people that enter the room was Mercury and Sun wearing the Most Rad tad outfits Sun instead of his normal White open dress T, he was wearing a black one and his hair was still blonde but more faded. Then I saw Mercury he wasn't wearing metal legs plus his silver hair had black and white streaks in it.

As they approached the Bed the I look at them angrily.

 _"Mmmmm..."_ I stifle out trying to speak but gave up and the sat on either side of the bed and I hope they weren't planning on doing things to me.

 _Please let this just be a dream_ I thought a let out a more muffled growl.

 _"Oh look Sun he mad"_ Merc amused and then stroke my Chest making me arch my back and felling Merc run his hand all the way down to my Cock and starts to rub and I struggle trying to not feel pleasure but I let out a few moans until Sun stopped him.

 _"Don't want him to cum just yet"_ and Goes over to a table and picks something up and brings it back and I noticed it was a Ball with two leather straps and then he beckoned to Merc and I felt a Cold leather go across my Head and then I realized I couldn't move my head.

As they Take the Gag out of my Mouth I get a few words out but then as I closed my mouth not letting them but the ball in Merc starts to stroke my Cock and as I tried not to let a moan out I did and Sun put the Ball thing mouth and strapped it around my head.

 _"Oh that is way better"_ Merc says and laughs rubbing his up and down my leg.

 _Damn_ I thought as I felt the touching Moaning still muffled by the ball device im my mouth. 

_No_ I thought and tried to fight but that was till Sun brought over scissors and started to cut my Bunny Boxers.

Merc kept Rubbing my cock and I tried to resist but it was to much for me and as it got harder he stopped allowing Sun to cut around the Area.

As he left I tried to sack him with my Cock but nothing worked till Merc came back with a Bandana.

"Mmmm...." I tried to make out and then everything goes to Black and I struggle till I feel cold hand around my Ass and then feel a finger sticking in someone wiggling it making me moan and then I felt friction on y cock and started to just give up cause their was nothing else I can do. 

Suddenly I felt something bigger and I let out a Muffle moan and then I fell my self give in and start to Cum moaning in pleasure and then I pass out from the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 4: New World  
> Prompt Day 5: The Rejection  
> Prompt Day 6: The Kidnap  
> Prompt Day 7: Playful Thinking


	3. The Boys of the Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaune was getting his good stroked out of him. In another part of the world So was Neptune and Boy he was in for a real treat. The Ocean World may be Big but not to Big for Neptune. When he wakes up he comes to a cold reality.

_**Haremocheia** _

Neptune woke on his knees. 

His first bleary impression of the world was blue and sterile which made sense being under the water and... _noisy_. A steady, regular beep pulsed somewhere near his head, and made him repeatedly wince. A number of bodies bustled around him—nurses?—some calling loudly, others pushing carts or carrying trays loaded with clattering metal instruments. 

And, underneath it all, something else. 

Someone else. 

An amused hum, low and masculine, tingled across Neptune's scalp, and sank right into his brain—like someone was pressed up behind him, chuckling, raising the fine hairs on the back of his neck. The presence drifted around the curve of his skull, and turned into a silky whisper, directly into the shell of his ear: _"You really were better off asleep. He's going to have a lot of fun with you."_

Neptune jerked away from it with a cry, and turned to look—there was no one there, no one at all, but the nurses were taking notice. 

He tried to get up, but his cramped limbs caught on... something. His chest and chin rested against a padded surface, slanted, like he'd crawled over a half-reclined seashell bed, and been bound to it. His knees were spread uncomfortably wide, and held in place at the thigh and ankle. Leather cuffs, it felt like, biting directly into his skin. 

_He was naked._

_He was naked all over._

_He tried to make his tail but he felt no magic come out._

The beeping picked up in pace, an echo to his own rising alarm as he struggled fruitlessly against his restraints. He tried to reach down to unfasten the cuffs, or to cover his bare ass—there were only _men_ around! A part of him was still out of it enough to be shocked by the idea—but his arms were bound behind his back, pressed elbow to elbow, so tightly that his shoulders arched backwards to accommodate. His hands were clenched into fists and wrapped in something sweaty and unforgiving, so that he couldn't even wiggle a finger. 

In fact, there was barely a muscle on him that he could so much as twitch. 

The heart monitor was going a mile a minute now, and a couple nurses were coming over to investigate.

_That was bad._

_Where was he? How had he gotten into this position? And what had been that voice?_

The last thing he remembered was going down to check on the King, the vast ocean looming before him, filling his view. Then he was attacked a stickiness swept over him, the goo paralyzed him, the biting in his calves and legs, the all-consuming feeling of sleep—

He tried to sit up, and couldn't, with his arms bound behind him. He tried to shuffle his legs, and couldn't. 

One of the nurses took hold of some wires that he hadn't noticed before, and yanked. They came away from his wrist and throat with a sharp sting, and the beeping cut off mid-tone. 

They smiled. 

And that's when Neptune really started to panic. 

As he began to writhe in his Sea Snail restraints, heedless of the leather digging into his flesh, a Nurse touched his ear and murmured something. 

The doors at the far end of the room opened, and the boy who entered drew the attention of all the other occupants, Neptune included. 

He wasn't a particularly short boy, but he had the air of someone used to commanding attention, obedience. He was dressed in a simple blue business suit and golden rimmed sunglasses, and an eager smile on his lips. 

All in all, he looked strangely familiar.

_"How long were you gonna wait before you told me he was up?"_

Even his voice was familiar. 

_"He just woke up, Mr. Jackson,"_ replied the nurse.

 _Jackson_? Neptune stopped struggling, as the man pulled off his sunglasses. 

It couldn't be. 

But here he was, the spitting image of Poseidon. 

_Younger, though. His son_? 

_Just how many years had Neptune spent under the Goo?_

_"Well,"_ said Jackson, junior, accepting a pair of latex gloves from another nurse. "Let's see what the damage is." 

The sharp snap of them sliding on made Neptune flinch out of his thoughts. "Where am I?" he said. "What's going on here? The plane—"

 _"Shush shush shush,"_ said Jackson, circling around behind Neptune, disappearing from view. _"Too demanding, for a slave. Someone find me a nice, thick gag."_

 _"Slave?"_ Neptune choked, as the padded surface under him started to lower, with a whirring sound. His head went down, even as his rear went humiliatingly upward. Jackson, standing behind him, would have a perfect view of his naked ass, and his cock and balls dangling between his legs. As if that weren't enough, rough, latex fingers grasped his cheeks and spread them unceremoniously apart. 

_"Stop!"_ Neptune shouted. _"What are you—"_ the rest of it was muffled as the first nurse pressed something into his mouth. He caught a glimpse of something reddish-pinkish and ball-shaped before it tucked under his teeth, spreading his jaw painfully wide. _It was a Sponge_ and Drool instantly formed at the corners of his lips, and he squirmed, but had no way to wipe it.

" _Next time, have them gagged to start with,"_ Jackson said, all exasperation, as she buckled it behind Neptune's head, pinching his hair.

 _"Sorry, Mr. Jackson,"_ said the nurse, _"It's not safe to keep them gagged too long—"_

 _"When they wake up, then,"_ Jackson sighed rubbing his temple. Something else shifted below, and Neptune's knees were drawn closer together, giving Jackson better access to his entrance. " _I don't need to hear what my new boy toy thinks."_

Neptune flinched, as much from the words as from the sudden sensation of something wet and cold trickling between his ass cheeks. 

_"Potential boy toy,_ " Jackson amended. _"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sea brat."_ he beckoned.

From his new position, head down, Neptune had a much reduced field of view, but he did see the Clam cart that went by, and caught a glimpse of an array of brightly-colored plastics, varying in size. They were cylindrical and looked like toys, some curved, some with ridges. The smallest was about the width of a man's finger; the largest an obscene girth he would have struggled to wrap two hands around. 

Given the size range, he wouldn't have imagined that they could possibly be for... for what it looked like. 

But there came the squelch of more liquid squeezed out of a bottle, a steady press against his entrance, and then something was pushing into him, warm and probing. Pinned and spread like a butterfly on display, he was powerless to fight it. He tried to push back against it, to squeeze himself shut, but the sick slick of the lubricant prevented even that resistance, and the thing slipped right in, like he was made for it. 

The material was rigid, and unforgiving. It felt huge and foreign in his ass, but then Jackson said, "Would you look at that. The tiniest one, and he's already struggling," and Neptune choked into his gag. "What a tight little ass. I'm going to have a good time breaking it in."

It hurts on the way out. 

His ass had eagerly sucked the toy inwards, and seemed reluctant to give it up. It took a steady pull on Jackson's part, a burning, friction-laden drag, before it was released with an obscene pop. There came the clatter of something dropped on a tray, and then another squelch of that damned bottle. Neptune imagined that Jackson was lubing up the next one, a size up, and snarled, "Don't you dare put that thing in me!" Or tried to. No one heard it but the gag, and soon enough, his next torment was making its way in.

Either he'd forgotten the impossible size of the first one, or this one was much, much larger. He was sobbing into the gag now, his shoulders aching from how desperately he was trying to get free, to get just one arm loose so he could defend himself. The bonds didn't allow him to move so much as an inch. 

_"It's not going to work, stop it,"_ he muffled against the ball in his mouth, producing less sound than drool. But Jackson was relentless, and Neptune had the feeling he would break before the intrusion did. Eventually it must have sunk in as far as it would go, because there came a condescending pat on one of his cheeks, and the sense of Jackson stepping back for a moment, leaving it in him. What, was he having a cigarette break? 

Groaning, Neptune clenched around the intrusion, and felt it shift inside him. He had never felt so... _full_ back there. He hadn't known that was a thing he could feel. His blue tinted skin was covered in sweat, making his restraints slippery, soaking into the padded Sponge surface beneath him. A bead of sweat ran down his chest, tickling a line between his pecs, and he couldn't even move to wipe it off. 

A nurse came by to towel his forehead and restraints, which only made him heat up more. All these Men and Boy's that didn't even look old enough to watch this were watching him and Jackson, watching him be violated by a piece of plastic Coral and a squirt of oil, all while he knelt there, helpless as a trussed-up Seal with an apple in its mouth. 

Too soon, Jackson touched the thing inside of him, making him jerk and grunt. It was pulled out slightly, and then sank back in. Out and then in again, changing angles with each stroke, until abruptly it brushed something inside him that made him jump within the limits of his bonds. 

_"Oh, responsive,"_ Jackson hummed, and stroked that spot again. 

It was like there was a button in there, wired directly to Neptune's nervous system. Every time Jackson hit it, Neptune's entire body flailed without his input. He'd never felt anything like it, like touching a raw wire, electrifying and blinding and strangely pleasurable. On the next thrust, Jackson stopped just short of hitting it, and Neptune mindlessly surged back against the toy to do it to himself, and keened at the sensation. 

Soon he was sobbing again, but it was to an altered tune, an entirely different sort of desperation and want. A new urgency was building within him, terrifying and shameful. He couldn't see a way to get out of these restraints, but he had to get away from that invasive touch. He couldn't let it... make him... well, he just _couldn't_. 

He tried to move forwards, away from the intrusion, but only rubbed himself against the bed, and that was how he discovered he was decidedly, impossibly, _achingly_ erect.

_"Look at that, zero to full mast. Like a freaking race car."_

Neptune tried to hold himself back from the bed, but then that _thing_ moved within him, and he couldn't help but snap his hips against it. The friction felt so, so good.

 _"Guess that time on ice didn't mess him up too bad. Let's see how fast this engine goes."_ And Jackson began fucking him in earnest. 

Neptune had thought earlier was torture, but now there was hardly room for coherent thought. There was no longer even discomfort; the oil had heated to a delicious, sticky warmth, and he had no escape from the assault, whether the toy relentlessly filling him from behind, or the way his bucking motions rubbed his cock against the too-soft padding of the bed in front. Not enough friction, not enough pressure. He realized he was moaning wantonly, drooling around the gag, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. He just needed a little more—

Sage's face came to him abruptly, and he let out another humiliated sob. 

In his most furtive fantasies, he had thought his first time might be with him, something innocent and loving and romantic. Instead, here he was, losing his virginity to a piece of plastic, in a room full of witnesses—ladies, strangers, and Howard Jackson's son, whose first name he didn't even know, playing his ass like a fiddle. 

With a choked cry, he finally gave in to the orgasm, and felt Jackson's hands close over his neck at the same time, so that when it tore through him, and destroyed him, it was to the sensation of Jackson's possessive hands locked around his throat. 

As the world slowly filtered back into focus, he became aware that Jackson had moved to stand in front of him now. There was a gleeful look on his face, the same exact look that his father had when he made a new breakthrough. 

He was holding a curved metal Seashell band in his hands, which he wrapped around Neptune's throat. Neptune weakly tossed his head against it, but even if he hadn't been tightly strapped down, there was no fight left in his limp, aching form. 

The click behind his head felt ominously final. When he swallowed, he felt the cold metal of the Seashell against his Adam's apple: not choking him, but impossible to ignore. 

It felt like Jackson's hand, constantly wrapped around his throat. 

_"Lucky thing,_ " said Jackson, but not to Neptune. _"I thought he was going to be a wreck, if we ever found him. If I hadn't liked the looks of him, I was going to have him pay off his debt as a lab rat, down in Tartharemus. But with that performance, I'd say he's worth keeping."_

 _Debt_ , thought Neptune distantly. 

He couldn't have said it out loud, because he was gagged—but then he realized he'd lost some time, and the gag was gone. He was freely drooling down his chin now. 

_"That's right,"_ said Jackson, _"we spent a lot of cash fishing you out of the depths. You're welcome, by the way. You can start your repayment by giving me a proper thank you. For your life."_

_"Go to Hell" Neptune tried to say until-_

-Neptune tried to properly process what he was being told, but Jackson had grasped him by the chin already, and pried his mouth open.

Neptune tried to fight but couldn't he was to weak from earlier,

Suddenly, Jackson's cock was hard and thick, heavy on Neptune's tongue. His jaw still ached from the gag, and Jackson wasn't gentle with him, thrusting all the way in, until Neptune choked on it, and then some. 

It was all too fast for him to do more than inexpertly bob around it, but Neptune didn't seem to expect much active participation out of him, just grabbed him by his new collar and the back of his head, and proceeded to thoroughly use his mouth and throat, like he owned it. Steve gasped, he choked, tears came to his eyes, but Jackson ignored it all with a shocking callousness. 

Just fucked the breath right out of him, with every sign of pleasure, until he orgasmed again.

 _"Atta Boy!"_ Jackson says and gives Neptune Mouth a break and As Neptune was panting Jackson goes and cleans himself off.

All a sudden a ringing could be heard and Jackson goes over to a Seashell and picks it up,

 _"Hello?"_ Jackson asked as he came back and wiped the drool off of Neptune's mouth, _"Oh yea the Boy Did great!"_ he replied and then after a few more minutes he hangs up.

Neptune sees Jackson go over to a nurse and then look at him every once in a while.

 _"But Percy the boy"_ said a little to loud which made Neptune go White cause he had heard that name before.

_So this is the famous Percy Jackson that travels around the sea the rich boy billionaire that gets everything that he wants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 8: Waking up restrained  
> Prompt Day 9: Collars  
> Prompt Day 10: Forced to their knees


	4. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune thought that he was good to go but he realized that the place he was in was a nightmare and needed to get out. Little did he know that above someone else was thinking the same thing, but question is will they meet?

_"You're not a virgin, are you?"_

Neptune jerked back to awareness, and immediately regretted it. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been zoned out. Fighting had gotten him nowhere but fucked even more, and his mind had retreated somewhere far away, somewhere cold and claustrophobic and unpleasantly familiar. Now, back in a body that ached in places he didn't know he had, sweat and spunk drying unpleasantly between his legs and on his lips—and, above it all, Jackson standing over him expectantly—he longed to go back. 

When he didn't respond, there came a low whistle. _"Damn, you are, aren't you?"_

To Neptune, the question was beyond comprehension. This, coming from the boy who'd strapped him down and violated him, in unimaginable ways, at both ends. Hadn't that counted, in Jackson's eyes? 

_"From the way the Stranger went on about you, I would have thought you were pure sex in spandex. Hell, I'm shocked he didn't have a go himself, at this tight ass._ "

 _Stranger? Neptune tried to think but his mind was groggy._

Percy's palm fell on said ass with a clap, kneading it possessively. After all that had been done to him, it should have felt tame, but Neptune still grunted and tried futilely to squirm away. 

In response, the hand only squeezed harder.

_"Lucky for me, but it's going take work, if I want to plunder that booty without breaking it too badly. Oh, don't make that sound, sunshine, I'm being so gentle with you. You should be grateful."_

Percy went to the cart with all the toys again, and Neptune could have wept. _Wasn't it enough_? Was Percy really going to keep at it? How much could a human body take?

 _"Poor thing,"_ crooned a voice in his ear, and Neptune jerked again in his bonds. 

_That wasn't Percy._

It was the voice he'd heard when he'd first woken in this hell, a disembodied whisper with no apparent source. Was he going mad, on top of it all?

 _"You wish for a reprieve?_ I'll see what I can do..."

Neptune turned to look, but again saw no one beside him. Only Percy standing with the cart, tutting over the selection like a housewife choosing the ripest fruit from the produce stand. He had just settled on one, fingers outstretched for it, when a shrill ringing sound interrupted him.

Instead, Percy reached into his jacket and drew out a slim conch shell that was apparently his phone. Squinted at the screen, and then let out a theatrical groan. As he put the device to his ear, he seemed to change his mind about what device he was going to grab, and settled on a blue, plug-shaped thing that flared at one end, like the spade in a suit of cards. 

_"Oops,"_ said the voice in Neptune's ear. _"He's more persistent than I thought. Best of luck, big boy."_

Coming over to Neptune with his selection, Percy pinned the phone between his ear and shoulder, freeing his hand to stroke Neptune's lips, first with the back of his thumb, then with the fat plug. 

_"You've reached The Lightning Thief,"_ said Percy, pushing the plastic thing against Neptune's mouth, crushing his lip against his clenched teeth. Neptune did his veritable best to back away, almost managing to rock the bed with his revulsion, but of course there was nowhere to go. _"I'm not here right now, leave a message. Kiss it, babe,"_ he added to Neptune, as a voice starting lecturing from his phone. Apparently he didn't care if it heard. _"This is the only lube you're gonna get, so you better make it sloppy."_

Neptune's stomach dropped. Jackson was going to make him _participate_ in his own violation. He wouldn't do it, he absolutely wouldn't.

But the thought of the thing going into him dry was equally horrifying. If he wanted to have any chance of fighting back, he had to play along for now, avoid injury. Cheeks burning with humiliation, he parted his lips, and let Jackson stuff the whole thing in his mouth, leaving the base sticking out, like a pacifier. It was huge enough to bulge his cheeks, and the plastic taste filled his mouth. Jackson began to thrust it with an unnecessary lewdness, and Neptune groaned around it. 

There was no way that was going to fit in him. 

But he still licked it as well as he could, too fearful of the consequences to do otherwise.

"Yep, got a new toy," Percy said into the phone. _"It works get tell him I appreciate the gift."_ The Voice replies and then Percy finishes with Thanks Chat I can always count on you.

 _Chat?_ Neptune thought. _When did Chat Noir work with Billionaire._

A part of Neptune had been hoping that he was being held captive by a deranged criminal, that if he escaped, there might be a chance of rescue, and Perseus would be brought to justice in front of The Royal Court. 

The matter-of-fact way Jackson described this to a third party chilled him to the bone. Was the future really a world in which humans and Sea folk could be imprisoned and enslaved like this? What had all their Peace treaties been for?

 _"...that's why I'm going to be especially pissed if I use Aqulio and Swim out there, for yet another false alarm,"_ Percy continued when a Small creature came up. He popped the plug from Neptune's mouth without warning, banging it against his teeth, and disappeared back around Neptune, past his line of sight. 

_"Percy, please,"_ Neptune found himself pleading. _"Don't put that thing in me. Don't—"_

Percy put that thing in him. It slid more easily than he'd expected; he'd forgotten that there was still lube left in him from the earlier fuck, his entrance still loose and sloppy. But that didn't mean the size wasn't an issue. His ass just wasn't built to accommodate the girth Jackson was insistent on cramming into it, all the while saying bored _"uh huh"s_ into his phone. 

_"Yeah, I get it,"_ Percy snapped, cutting off another lecture that seemed to be building. _"I'll head out soon tell Phoenix and Ignis Ill meet them there"_ The phone was still haranguing him when he hung up and dropped it in the cart. " _That means this thing is going inside you in five, one way or another."_

It sounded like a threat and Neptune wasn't taking a light pleasing for it.

With both hands free, Percy began to push with increased force. Neptune's muscles, still weak from the earlier assault, couldn't resist. The plug sank slowly, horribly, inexorably in, stretching him the whole way. There was an incredible burn, a tightness, a fullness like he couldn't have imagined. Neptune refused to beg again, not for Percy's deaf ears, but it still dragged a desperate whine from him as he was pushed wide open, maybe irrecoverably.

When the widest part made it inside, it was almost a relief. His muscles closed around it, sealing it in, and he was just left with the impressive, aching fullness. Percy tugged backwards a little, and the plug wouldn't come out. It just nestled there inside him, making its presence constantly, aggressively known. He could feel every dimension of it pressing against his walls—and against the devilish spot that had bewitched him earlier. He flexed a little, trying to push the plug out, and his knees would have buckled if he hadn't already been strapped in place.

 _"Oh Aphrodite's,"_ Neptune moaned not wanting to but couldn't help it. 

_"I don't think she is listening_ ," Jackson chuckled, patting the plug happily. Every tap seemed to make it move a mile inside Neptune, brushing that magical spot, sending another jolt of shameful pleasure through him. No matter how he squirmed and shifted, he couldn't avoid the feeling. Every twitch went straight to his cock, and it didn't take long before he was rock hard again, dripping, trying to stop himself from grinding helplessly against the bed. 

Percy began to unbind Neptune's hands, exposing his fists to the air for the first time in who knew how long. "Aww, you're bleeding," he cooed. "Dug your fingernails clean into your palm." and goes to grab some bandages.

Neptune hadn't even noticed the pain, but Jackson came back and kissed his palms mockingly. Neptune didn't quite have the presence of mind to claw at his face before his hand was dropped.

 _"Anyway, I gotta go, duty calls. Spirit of the Sea will show you to your room."_

The other bindings were coming off of him too, the ankles, the thighs. Neptune readied himself; this was the moment he'd been waiting for, that he'd borne all this for. As soon as his arms came free, he surged up, intending to strike the man behind him.

Jackson somehow dodged out of the way, more agile than he looked, more agile than his father would have been, and Neptune's fists connected with empty air. 

It didn't matter. _Prioritize_. Neptune went for the door, staggered on weak legs as a wash of pins and needles ran through them, staggered again when the plug shifted horribly inside of him, sending another tide of pleasure through him, but he had to ignore it, he had to get out. He refused to think about what kind of world might be waiting for him out there. One step at a time. 

He made it one step, but barely a second, before a searing pain tore through him. It felt like someone had jammed a white-hot fork into the back of his skull, and twisted it. 

He collapsed right onto the ground, entire body seized up, clenched against the agony for what felt like an eternity. But when the pain subsided, the figures around him had barely moved, so it could only have lasted a few seconds at most. 

_"I should have told you that was a shock collar,"_ said Percy, coming forward to squat in front him. Then he quirked his lips. _"Should I have? I mean the power of lightning is our weakness, but that doesn't matter, I'm telling you now. I'm gonna need to punish you for that little escape attempt, but not now, I'm busy. Remember that for me, will you? Spirit of the Sea, show him where to go._ "

An bluish green arrow lit up on the ground in front of Neptune, projected from his collar. 

_"No way,"_ Neptune said, and another bolt hit him like a truck. It was briefer this time, or he was just ready for it. When it subsided, he scrabbled for the collar on his neck with jerky movements, expecting at any time another strike—but he couldn't find any seam or latch, it felt like a smooth piece of metal with seashells embedded all the way around. He only got a brief jolt of pain for his efforts, but it still brought tears to his eyes. 

_"I won't—"_ he barely managed to grit out, before the collar shocked him again. It was another longer one this time, that left him gasping and sobbing, flopping on the ground like a beached fish. He couldn't remember anything ever hurting like this, even before he had the serum, and the aftershocks left him his every muscle clenching and twitching. 

_"N-no more,"_ his mouth begged, without any conscious input from his brain. _"Please, I'll go. Please."_

He tried to get to this feet, but the collar only shocked him again. _"Why?"_ he sobbed. _"I'm going."_

 _"On your hands and knees,"_ Jackson said. _"Should've mentioned that too, huh? Spirit of the Sea will zap you if you try to get up, if you try to go the wrong way, if you hesitate more than, oh, let's say, thirty seconds."_

The number 30:00 lit up on the ground in front of him, next to the arrow, and started ticking down immediately. Terror filled Neptune, lifted him to his limbs, and thankfully the countdown stopped. 

_"Hell, it can shock you just because it thinks it's funny,"_ Jackson was still rambling. _"But don't worry, I never gave him a sense of humor."_

 _"Master we have to meet Phoenix now"_ Aquilo says his fin quaking.

Shakily, Neptune began to crawl towards the arrow, his plugged ass sticking up into the air, for all to see. The arrow disappeared when he got close, and reappeared a few feet away. Humiliated, feeling the burning eyes of the entire room on him, Neptune kept his head down, and moved his four limbs, one after another. He was desperate not to get shocked again, but he couldn't go quickly either—every movement jostled the plug in his ass, and his erection was bobbing prominently underneath him as he went, weeping a trail of pre cum beneath him. 

_"You're like a little slug, aren't you?"_ Percy mocked.

 _"Please,"_ Neptune said, _"just take it out. I'll go, I'll crawl, but not with this thing in me."_

 _"Love the begging,"_ said Percy. _"But no. Spirit of the Sea, shock him if he tries to take it out. I gotta jet."_ and turns to leave.

Somehow, Neptune made it into the hallway, the torturous thing wagging inside him with each step. His thighs were quivering from the effort, and he was nearly sure he'd explode if he made one more movement.

No one had followed him. 

Taking a chance, he swung around, reaching desperately for the plug, but the invisible Spirit of the Sea was fast on the trigger. Neptune collapsed again, mouth open in silent pain. 

_"You don't have to do this, Spirit of the Sea,"_ Neptune said, hoarsely, when he could. _"You don't have to follow his orders, please. Are you a captive too? I'll help you, please."_

 _"Captive?"_ said Spirit of the Sea, from the ceiling. He had a foreign accent. British or the like. _"That couldn't be further from the case. You have 15 seconds."_

Neptune looked up to see that the timer had followed him out here, and was still counting down. Weakly, he struggled upwards. It took him 15 seconds just to get to his hands and knees again, limbs at any moment feeling like they might deposit him back on the ground, but Spirit of the Sea mercifully seemed to count it as progress, as the timer reset. 

Neptune continued his humiliating crawl down the hallway, barely taking in his surroundings in the mindless haze of pleasure and agony and need. He had the vague impression of sleek, futuristic surroundings, like a spaceship from one of those sci-fi movies. Every time he hesitated, rebellion on his mind, the glowing timer reappeared, and it was enough to spur him back into motion. 

Eventually the arrows led through an open door, which opened into a spacious room. There was a huge, four-poster bed taking prominence, and heavy shades blotting out the windows, so he still couldn't tell the time of day. 

As the door swung shut behind him, he sagged into the plush carpet, and tried to gather his wrecked thoughts. His cock was shamelessly hard, dribbling, hot as a brand when it brushed against his thigh. 

Instead of getting his bearings, instead of searching for an escape, the first thing Neptune found himself doing, given the opportunity, was to mindlessly grab it, and began jacking himself off. Eagerly parting his thighs, he spilled himself onto his ass—and gasped, as the floor pressed the plug deeper into him. 

He _loved_ it. 

It was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. 

He still had the taste of his captor's dick in his mouth, he'd just been fucked in front of a whole room, and yet here he was, moaning like some cheap whore, and he couldn't stop doing it, couldn't stop grinding himself against the plug, fist pumping furiously, until he tugged himself to a screaming completion. 

It wasn't until the blissful white out subsided into shame and horror that he realized that Spirit of the Sea must still be watching him. 

He opened his eyes, and saw that the timer had reappeared, and was still ticking down. 

There were twenty seconds left, which meant it had taken less than ten for him to reach the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life—that was how badly he'd wanted it. 

_"Spirit of the Sea, why?"_ he said, getting back mindlessly on his hands and knees. His right hand was still wet with his sperm, but he didn't have time to do anything about it. The timer was still running, he was going to be shocked _again_ , and his body, still soft and sensitive and tingling from coming, couldn't take it—

Wildly, he looked around, and saw that there was a new arrow, pointing into the corner. Or more accurately, into a cage set into the corner. It was so small he hadn't noticed it at first glance—too small for him to possibly fit. 

But the timer was still running.

 _"Spirit of the Sea,"_ he said urgently, _"Please, I can't go in there! That's... that's for a dog!"_

There was no response. The timer was in the single digits now now. Some cowardly desperation forced him to crawl forward until he got to the cage, that damned plug stimulating him anew, even in that short distance. 

The metal bars were deceptively thin; Neptune wasted a moment to test them: they felt ominously solid under his grip, and didn't bend under any force he could apply. 

He wouldn't be breaking out of this once he got in. 

It felt foolish to put himself into such a vulnerable position, but his limbs were still weak and trembling, and even if he tried to run now, he wouldn't get far before the shock collar brought him to his knees again. 

He crammed his arms and head into it first, working to squeeze his shoulders into the narrow space, and squirmed his way inside. He didn't think he'd fit, but the timer was projected onto the wall in front of him now, on the other side of the bars, and was quickly ticking down. With a rush of determination, he tucked his knees into his chest, laying down on his side to accommodate them, and was instantly pinned into place. 

As soon as his bare feet cleared the opening, the cage shut with a solid click, just like the collar had clicked into place behind his neck. 

Immediately, that collar seemed to tighten around his throat, and the bars seemed to close in on him, compressing him from every side. 

A panic set in, as he tried to kick his legs out against the door, but he had no room, no leverage, and the feeble, tiny kicks did nothing. 

_"No! Let me out!"_ he yelled, straining against the bars on all sides of him, but there was no give. 

He had put himself willingly into this position, and he'd be held tightly in place like this by the bars—immobilized, plugged, aching—until someone came to let him out.

But as he laid there he quietly cried himself to sleep hoping that someone was coming to save him.

It was impossible to measure how long he spent in that cage. 

Long enough for his limbs to cramp, and then ache, and then dull to an even more worrying numbness.

Long enough to fall asleep, only to wake, find himself still trapped, and begin to thrash against the bars anew. Eventually he'd fight himself to exhaustion and drift off again, a cycle that felt interminable—which was a laugh, considering how he thought that the dangers of the oceans where bad, this was even worst.

Long enough to curse himself for getting inside, a thousand times over. Percy hadn't even been present, the mysterious Spirit nothing but a voice from afar. No one hand manhandled him into the cage. He'd crawled right into it himself, and tucked meekly into a ball so it could lock behind him.

He'd panicked, that was the long and short of it. 

Neptune Vasilias, always cool under pressure, had let himself get overwhelmed by trivialities: waking in a nightmarish future, a flashy countdown timer and a bit of electricity, and... and other things. 

Things that he was being very, very careful not to bump, or shift. 

Every time he forgot, every time he clenched, or moved restlessly within the limited confines available to him, the plug was quick to reassert its presence. He was sure that if he bucked against it, ground into the corner that his ass was fetched up against, he could very quickly lose himself in that heady sensation. 

_So he wouldn't._

By the time the cage clicked open behind him, he was close to delirium. He kicked backwards, half expecting the sound to have been some hallucination, to meet metal as he had every time before—and nearly lost it when his leg actually extended.

Stifling a cry, terrified that the cage might shut again at any moment, he began to shuffle his way back out. At first he was so tightly wedged in that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to move, even with the door wide open behind him, but then he got both knees unbent, and managed to worm his way to freedom. 

A while later there was a hissing and the cage locks again and Neptune with somewhat of energy starts to crawl out and then bumps into someone standing above him.

 _"Good Morning, Pretty Boy"_ a familiar voice which makes Neptune cringe and then feels himself being lifted up.

Suddenly Neptune felt Rejuvenated and clean but was still to weak to fight. 

_"Put on some clothes and meet me in the dining room Spirit of the Sea will show you the way"_ the voice said and left Neptune sitting on the bed.

 _When will this end_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to Rwbysona For helping out with this and If you like it please leave a kudo it would mean so much❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Prompt Day 11: Running out of time & Caged  
> Prompt Day 12: Failed escape  
> Prompt Day 13: Please.... & "Get it Out" & No More & "Stop, please"


	5. My Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Prince of Hareltion in the country of Haremlarum, Apollo Valkyrie didn't love the castle life. Feeling like he's locked up for the rest of his life decides to go out for an adventure in the night not realizing what was coming. What would happen in the woods of Hareltion.

**_Castle of Hareltion_ **

The Boy looks out his window. The town folk were getting ready for the festival tonight. A guard comes and and reports someone demanded to see a girl that is here and the Boy smile cause there were no girls. That what he liked about being borned in a world with out girls men could have action in the fashion world.

The door Open behind him and his Father comes in looking and sees he's not dressed _. "Apollo hurry up now, ushering him to get changed, You know how he gets"_ and sighs.

 _"Yea, yea"_ Apollo replied and got dressed I mean it was fine most kingdoms had to Male Parents but his Parents treated him like he was special and didn't even know why he was special.

 _"Ok well I got to me with Ares and Hermes tonight"_ when a guard comes in saying _"Romulus you have guest waiting for you"_ and then leaves the room.

Romulus looks at Apollo and just says " _Artemis has plans for both of you tonight, have fun"_ and as he left Artemis came in and kissed him real quickly and let him leave.

 _"Well You look cute"_ His other Father says as Apollo gets the golden suit with flaming Pattern.

 _"I look like the sun"_ Apollo replied.

 _"Well Athena did his best with what he could work with"_ Artemis replies and Help Apollo into jacket.

Apollo then let his Wings out which were 4 ft. White-Tanned color.

 _"Oh, Beautiful"_ Artemis says and Apollo gives a little flap making sure he could move them.

Cupid then walks into the room and Apollo blushes a little cause he he looked so Cute in his white suit with pink and red hearts. 

Artemis turns and then notices him _"Omg, Cupid so cute!"_ and hugs him.

 _"Yea, Yea then glances at Apollo who Blushes, Sup Golden Boy"_ he mocked a little then made his way over and hugged Apollo.

 _"Hey there"_ Apollo replies and goes for the hug when he whispers _"I got something for you tonight"_ and then backs out of the hug.

Apollos face turns red but then relaxes and gave a look to Artemis like _You can go now?_ and he guess he picked up the que cause when Apollo glanced he was already out of the door locking it behind him.

As the door locked Cupid body language changed and pushed Apollo on the Bed. Apollo knew what was coming and had a feeling of pleasure rising from his emotion as Cupid start to undo his cloths and start to undo Cupids cloths.

As the Boy move into a rhythm Cupid stroke Apollo's chest making him moan a little. Apollo then got Cupid's pants off (why weren't they off already) he thought and then as Cupid gets into position he waves his hand and it lubes up.

 _"Oh so jealous of your Family trait"_ Apollo said in between gasps and cupid smile rubbing his ass getting it all nice a lubed and when Apollo felt Cupid's cock inside him and moaned clenching the bed sheets.

As Cupid brings his cock in and out Apollo brings down closer letting his own cock tickle Cupids hard abs and Cupid laughs a bit and Apollo figured out his was ticklish.

Apollo finally Comes and it spread like butter on Cupids Abs and them Cupid comes and fills Apollo up bring out his Cock and resting besides him.

 _"Oh You are a naughty Boy_ " Cupid said between breathes and Smiled and looked at Apollo.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Apollo replies turning looking back at him _"Your the Naughty one"_ and then gets up and snaps his fingers activating his Aura and cleans himself and one go.

Cupid gets up and chuckles then activates his and cleans himself.

As both Aura's Fill the room the Yellow and Pink aura start to intertwining with one another making an Orange Color in the air.

Later after the boy's got dressed they laid on the bed Apollo running his finger on Cupids chest making a figure 8 wanna to rip Cupid shirt all the way off but already feel the bare skin that is expose was enough for him.

 _"Hey,_ " Cupid asks and then Apollo looked Down at his face as he stared into those baby reddish eyes.

 _"Yes, my love_ " Apollo replies and tucks Cupid closer wrapping his hand around the top of his head and his hand land underneath his chin.

" _Have you ever thought about running away?_ " and Apollo stopped stroking and realized what Cupid was asking.

" _Why would I run around?"_ Apollo joked dodging the question with ease.

 _"Well, I always thought you'd leave me one day_ " Cupid replies scooting closer into him.

I Stroke the top of his head and with guilt I lied and replied _"I would never leave you"_ and try not to continue the conversation.

Apollo noticed how much Cupid cares and wanted to have him to himself.

As the Boy's just laid there, a knock could be heard on the door.

 _"Come in!"_ Apollo says and the door opens and the Butler comes and brings us Lunch trying not to smile at how cute we were together.

As the Boy's ate their lunch Apollo sometimes spoon fed Cupid and he giggles and Apollo smiled.

As the boy's finished the Butler came back and cleaned up the area.

 _"Thank you Piero"_ Apollo says as the gentleman tilt his head and left. 

_"Well I see you soon"_ Cupid says and goes up to Apollo and kiss him then leaves the room

As Apollo finished getting ready and then start to pack a separate bag and then hide it and leave his room closing the door behind him.

As he starts down the Hall he looks to the Pink Banner with the Hammer and Lighting Bolt strike and remember how his grandpa use to talk about breaking peoples legs if they ever misbehaved.

As Apollo reached the stairs he climbs up on the golden rail and slides down feeling the speed and wind pick of from his momentum as he reaches the bottom he sees Artemis coming out with a midnight blue jacket and a Slacks and he looked like a moon in the midnight sky. As the reach and meet in the middle Cupid and Aphrodite's appear and When I saw Aphrodite's outfit I was stunned He looked beautiful the Salmon color against his darken skin.

As the Group heads out and get to the Carriages, As they climbed in Apollo sat on the right side across Aphrodite's and Cupid and Artemis followed afterwards and as the Carriage lurches off and as the group entered the town people made way for them.

_"Take it all in boy's Aphrodite's say, as this will become your new life soon."_

_"Well as long as I'm with.."_ then his voice trailed off.

Apollo realized that Cupid never told Aphrodite's that he was in love. Then made Apollo blush a little and as he looked out the window he saw a shadow of a figure for a quick second then it disappeared.

 _"Did you..."_ Apollo started but then as they get to the forest trail Apollo kept thinking back in his mind who that was he saw.

All a sudden out of nowhere the Carriage tips over and and everyone topples on one another.

" _Protect the Omega's!"_ someone yells.

 _Omega's, what is that?_ Apollo thinks till he saw smoke start to cover the area.

As Apollo tries to get out of the carriage He gets lifted up into the air and he tried to punch whoever picked him up but he felt really weak.

 _"Help! Someone!"_ He called out.

 _"Apollo!" Cupid cries out "Apollo!"_ He yells as Apollo gets further away the wailing dies and soon he cannot hear Cupid anymore.


	6. The Fox and the Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had an Omega but now They were wanted criminals was anywhere safe for them. But little did they know that If you play the right game you can make friends out of enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Has a Mix of Some Smutting but nothing really major.

**_Meanwhile in the Topaz Forest_ **

As the Figures run they get out of distance of the Guards and The Carriages.

" _Hurry up!_ " A boy says as they get to clearing.

 _"I need to take a piss real quick_ " the boy says and goes behind a tree.

 _"Come on Dude,_ " The guys says looking at the boy they just picked up still shocked from the gas.

" _Yea, yea_ " the person says coming out from behind the tree.

 _Stupid Idiot_ The boy from behind the tree says.

" _You do realize just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear you_ " The other Boy replies.

 _"Well anyways_ " and then the boy from behind the tree ears wiggle.

 _"Speak up Doggy"_ The other boy says and laughs.

 _"I have a Name, Blind Bandit"_ The Wolf Boy says.

 _"Fine then Marrow"_ The Boy says.

" _Ok then Fox"_ Marrow replies and then picks the unconscious boy up.

As the Boys start their trek to the Hide-out they get to a sandy shore part of the path and Marrow signals that they are good and head towards the cavern by the Sea shore.

As they get into a Clearing they see a Blonde-Hair boy with a whishing tail sitting on a large rock eating a banana.

_"Hey, Fox Marrow calls to the person eating the banana, Were here to meet a person name Mercury?"_

_"You came to the right place then"_ the Boy replies flip backwards and landing in front of the boys then eye's them till he smells what they have.

 _"An Omega I see, Well then boys if you follow me"_ and leads the boy's inside the cavern making sure that no one followed them He whistled and a few monkeys came out scattering into the forest-area from where the men came from.

As The boys get deeper and into the cave they noticed a small riven inside letting an indoor pool area sorta get set up.

Marrow whistles " _Damn this place is something"_ and take a look around when they reach a metal door that Sun put his tail on and it opened showing a laboratory sorta of area and a Blonde boy strapped to a bed.

As they come into view they see a Silver-haired Boy standing in front of a table with a bunch of tubes and liquids In front of him.

As Sun tell the boys to wait a Familiar Pink and Brown-hair boy leaps down and pops open an umbrella and lands hold his hand out as the Silver-hair boy hands him a package.

" _Don't be late_ " the Silver-hair boys says and the Boy with the spilt hair color rolled his eyes and left.

Marrow looks up an notices the second platform above that seems to be holstering steel cables and chains.

" _Yo Merc, We got visitors"_ and when Merc turns around he see's Fox and Smiles.

 _"Foxy! Boy you made it"_ and then notices the Boy over the Dog Boy's shoulder. 

_"Oh My what do we got here?_ " and he puts on a pair of glasses examining the boy that Marrow was holding till he snapped his fingers and Sun brought over a Hospital Bed.

Marrow places the prince on the bed and Sun goes to Chain the boy up.

 _"Well Foxy update me what do we got?"_ Merc called out going over and grabbing a pen pad and pen.

 _"He's one of the Prince's from Harleton-_ " 

" _-and a cutie on at that"_ Marrow finishes till Fox shushes him.

 _"Hm... he'll make a good adversary to my collection"_ Merc amused going over to the Blonde-boy strapped to the bed and running his finger down their abs making them squirm.

Merc then looked back at the boys _"Anyways Sun has your Payments ill give you guys a report in the coming days"_ and leaves to check on the prince.

Sun leaves to grab the payment and as the boys wait they go to see the blond-hair boy who is strapped to the bed.

 _"Careful with that one he's feisty"_ Merc calls not turning around.

Marrow eye's the naked boy on the bed and then gestures Fox away who just sighs and leaves the area.

Marrow takes him Jacket off being part Animal he really didn't need munch clothing on. As he takes off his boots he runs his hand along the boy's ab making him shutter and squirm.

As Marrow finally undresses he get on the bed and hovers over Jaune who tries to struggle out of his chains and As marrow lifts his spread legs apart let his cock swell up and Then slowly slides it in Jaune ass making him moan and twitch.

 _"Be careful Dog boy"_ Merc says and goes over and picks up a chart. " _Merlot wants him in good condition still_.

 _Merlot?_ Jaune though but the thrusting of Marrows Cock was putting his mind other places.

Suddenly Just as Marrow was about to come He heard a Whistle and Groaned and ignored it coming inside Jaune his thick Cock Swelling with every thrust and Jaune started to moan in pleasure. 

As Marrow slows down and brings out his glistering Cock he gets off the bed and cleans himself leaving Jaune to Struggle.

A few minutes Later Marrow hears over the moans of Jaune trying regain his strength " _Marrow Get out here Now!_ " Fox yelled in his head making him wince and he get his cloths on and as he opens the curtain he sees a Seashell Device that had a Holographic message.

" _Ok Thanks Percy will Do"_ Merc replies and swipes his hand over the device and the image disappears.

 _"What was that About?"_ Marrow asks.

 _"Were Heading out to to meet a Buyer"_ Fox says and Marrow sighs and pulls out his scroll and the Name Neptune appears.

 _"Here"_ and Merc hand each of them a bag _"If you come across any Omega's Bag and Tag but don't Capture."_

 _"Aww where's the fun"_ Marrow whined Following Fox out of the Lab.

_As they get to the Exit They Marrow sees the Brown-pink hair boy who looks like he was waiting for them._

_"Who this guy?"_ Marrow asks as they stop in front of him Marrow remembers him from earlier.

" _He's Coming with us"_ Fox replies and then looks at the Boy _"You know your orders?"_

_The Boy rolled his eye's and nodded._

_"Good now Lets Move before it gets dark"_ Fox says and the Three Head out on there Merry Way.

*********

**Meanwhile In the Cavern**

As Sun watches Fox and Marrow Leave Sun looks back at Merc and replies "You Sure Those two can Survive with Him?"

Merc Laughs and replies _"From here to the Sea Kingdom They will need him_ " And then take a vial of liquid and a syringe.

 _"Is it done?_ " Sun asks his tail swishing as he leans against the wall?

"Well See Once we get what we need from Percy Merlot should be happy.

 _"Merlot this and Merlot that, What does he Have over you?_ " Sun teased.

 _"Well Remember when Lapis had his Incident?"_ Merc says with sadness Well in return for him to get better Merlot wanted Omega data to learn how and why they are able to get pregnant.

 _"What the Fuck.. Dude that's Black Mailing"_ Sun replies.

Merc looks at a Distant Door and Sun follow his gaze.

_"Wait a Sec your Saying Merlot is behind that Door With Lapis, AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME!."_

_"Was a Need to know Bases"_ Merc Replied and Goes over to Jaune who was panting and Merc took the gag out.

 _"You Mother Fuc---"_ And then a liquid gets poured down his throat and Merc forced him to Swallow it.

" _What about Em Merc, Does he know his brother is being held as Black Mail?"_ and shifted footing. 

_"What the Fu--_ " and then was gagged again this time drooling a Bit and Then Handed a Swab to Merc who gathered the drool up in a tube and sealed it.

" _No, He doesn't and he shouldn't"_ and he put the tube in his pocket.

The Boy's walk away when Merc whispers to Sun " _Let him free for a bit when he passes out"_ and leaves the room with the tube of spit.

Sun sighed and then went over to grab a banana and hang upside down watching Jaune who movement got more sluggish and grinned cause the fun was just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun stay tuned for the Next chapter!  
> FYI neither chapter 5 or 6 will have prompts I didn't really feel following something 😅


End file.
